


We Always Come Back

by Energy_bender666



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sousuke Dies, Human Experimentation, Non-binary character, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Energy_bender666/pseuds/Energy_bender666
Summary: Aizen Sousuke walked towards his newest experiment in Hollow/Soul Reaper mixes. “This is number...” He checked his clipboard. “Thirty-seven? Just another failure, I guess. I had such high hopes for them, too. The first one to even get close to perfection.” The body was glowing, somehow harsh and soft at the same time, while a mask kept trying to form over their face. Aizen stared at it. “Pitiful. Put it down. I don’t have the patience to wait fifty-eight years or so for them to get out of the coma.”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A vengeful Hollow is a dangerous thing, and a Soul Reaper even more so. When Aizen tried to create the ‘ultimate creature’, he made a dangerous enemy...
Kudos: 3





	We Always Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> First Bleach fic. It was written when I was running on less than six hours of sleep, so please forgive the formal wording. I get like that. It’s the opposite of most people.

Aizen Sousuke walked towards his newest experiment in Hollow/Soul Reaper mixes. “This is number...” He checked his clipboard. “Thirty-seven? Just another failure, I guess. I had such high hopes for them, too. The first one to even get close to perfection.” The body was glowing, somehow harsh and soft at the same time, while a mask kept weakly trying to form over their face. Aizen stared at it. “Pitiful. Put it down. I don’t have the patience to wait fifty-eight years or so for them to get out of the coma.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Kaichen Seiko’s mindscape, two powerful forces battled each other for dominance of their world. They paused when they heard Aizen’s voice. Neither of them wanted their world to be destroyed, so with a quick nod, they sent spiritual energy to the body’s wounds, stopping the bleeding as soon as it began. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly three hundred years after the night Aizen almost succeeded in making a hybrid, as Aizen was trapped in a Hado, two eyes snapped open. A mask was halfway formed over the face and stopped. A skeletal arm raised itself up.

“W̵̨̘̯̤͖̤͉̃͂͒͊̉͗͛̍̕̕͜͜͝͝e̴̡͔̺͙̺͚̠̖̖̜̣͝l̸̨̡͖̞̗̼͎͙̉̾̓͆̃̎͑̄́̈̚̚̕͜͝ͅͅͅl̵̢̘̞͎̞̥̖̼̦͍̫͐͛̀͑̂ͅ,” said the right side of the face,

“Ẃ̶̨͖̦̗̩̮̺̝̝̠͔̺̣̏̊͑͗̄̽̓͛̅̿̈́ͅé̵̲̐̄̓̽̽̀͘͝͝ ̵̡̜̱̙͖̪̪̘̘̹̒̃̾́͂̒̍g̷̫̯̭̼͍̪̃̓o̵̱͈͉̪̰̯̤͎̊̾̈́̋̽̋̀̽͂͋̀ṫ̷̤̯͖͛̅͂̌̄͌͑̀̌́̀̈́̚͠ ̶̣̱́̆̊̉̔̄͑́̏͒͗͗̅̈́͝ḥ̸͂͑̊̓̊͗̈͑̈̚͘̕̕͠á̵̢̼̥̞̯̮̹͔͓̳̦͆̃̋̄͑́̃̒̾̈́̚͜l̵̛̜̞̼̔̂́͒͐̈̓̀̏̀̕f̸̞̰͔̙͌̈́̿̇͌̍̈́̊̒͘ṡ̵̲ĩ̶̢̪̩̠̞͉̂̈́̾̂̌̑́̓̈͒͘ë̸̤͍͔̼́͊̈̌̒̊͐̕͜͠ͅs̶̺͈͔͈̥͎̗̖̪̗̮̦͕̋͊̄̄͐̃̏̎̽̋̕͘͜͜͠.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aizen awoke to the sound of cracking, like that of a glass breaking, but much deeper, and in slow motion. He looked towards the sound, because this place was specifically made not to allow sound in. There was a large area of cracked... reality? Space? Big enough for an average-sized human to step through easily. The majority of the cracks coalesced into a solid form, which seemed awfully familiar to him. The figure’s right side smirked.

“H̸̘̲̔̎ę̵̳͓̙̺̭͙̌̇͜ĺ̷̛̗̀̀̅͊͑͆͆̓l̵̢̬͚̫͖̰̰̳̖̲͌͗̎̎̇̆̅̈́̏̆̚͜ṑ̷̡̭̑̈́̽̀̉̒͑͑͜ ̷̘͎̣̣͙́̚̕̕͘C̸̟̺͔͚̘͛̾̂̈̑ͅͅȃ̸̘̥̣̖͓̯̯͎̙̱̎͗̒̊̋͘p̷̱̤̣̦̞̿t̶̟̼͎̖̞̘̟́̉̐̒̏͐͆̑͠ą̸͉̞̲̫̥͓͖͍͗i̶̞̙̺̙̯̚ͅn̵̨̛̙̥̅̐͒͊̆͘ ̶̧̨̫̤̻̥̳̘͈̠̤̈̊̓̀́̑À̷̦̘͐͒̎̊́̃i̶̧̢͈̱̳̼̙̪̩̥̲̋̏͊͒̓̓͂̿͛z̵̼̤̥̩̥͍͋̈̃̇́́́͘e̸͈͍̱͍̞̜̺̦̮͐͌̈̋͛̐͘ṋ̶̡̰̉̾́͆̐̈́̽̋̿̀͝.̷̖̉ ̷̹̭̊W̷͍͍̭͖͎͓͍̮̝͎̒̆̾̿̈̾͑̽̚͝ͅȍ̵̧̟̣͖̜̍ų̸̝͕͓̲̪͓̮̙͉̳̊́́̋͘l̴̢͔̈́͂̋̑̓̕͘͘d̴̩̘͗͋̒̀͆͝ ̸̛̺̥̟̭͎̻̳̼̈́̋̋̈́͐͂͊̕̚ÿ̶̡̘̦̣̪̹͖́̌̀̀̈̚͜o̴̧̢̱̩͇̓̃̀̒̃̉͗͛ũ̵̟͍͂ ̵͕̹̰͐̑͂̀̀͐͐̂͝ļ̵̭̯̣͙͕̞͇̙̞́̈̐͛̌͒̇̌̕͘ͅȋ̴̼̭̺̳͗̌̇̕̕͘k̵̙͋̇̓̂̂́͐͝͠e̵̫̝͙̲̳̜͕͚͓̒͂̈́ ̶͕͋̿͊̌͝t̴̪͉͓̟̬̣͕̘̑͗̆̽̇̀̕͘͜͝o̵͚̖̜̓̆̐̓̌̃̄ ̵̢̡͙̜̳̫̥̹͉̱̐̃̔̈̇͒́́̽͘p̵̧̩̄ḽ̴̢̬̮̦͈̘̆̎́͐a̶̛̯̣͚͕͆͌̇̀͋y̸̨̼̭̼͕̤̘̟̭͐̀̚͜͜ ̷̨̮̗̗͔̬̗͖͒̈́͜a g̵̗̫̅͌̃͊̂̀͆͋̇͑å̸̘̈́̓m̷̛͔̖͎͆̓̎͋̎͌͛̌e̶̞̎̚?“

When Aizen studied them, they looked a lot like a hollow. “Who are you?” he asked.

“W̷̙̲̌̐͊ĥ̶͜ȧ̸͕̩̠̽͐͝ṱ̸̙̦͗͑̾̕ͅ,̴͙̪̌͑̈́ ̵̧̗̖̖̬̔̈̇͘ȳ̴̡̥̺ô̶̢̠̲͂u̴̩̱̳͊ ̸̼̄͋̉d̶̰̰̞̗̾̃̇o̸͎̟̖̫̐͗̐͠͝n̶̨͍̣̐̿̾̆’̵̢̛̙͗̀͘̚ẗ̴̨́̅́͌̽ ̵̡̜͚̥̀͐̃͒͑r̴̲̈̒̾͆e̴̘̖͈̽̈́m̴̦̐͗͗e̴̤̘̿͐̈́m̶̧̭̩̥͉̒̔̚b̶̞̘͓̩̔̿ḛ̵̘̩̬̩̕r̸̬̀͑̏̽͜͝ ̴̣̺̩̒̃̍u̴̜̟̓s̸͕̣̩̙̀̎̍̆?̴̛̲̈́̉̃̕ ̶̨̡̻̤̩̈W̸̲̆͊́͐́e̷̢͖̼̒ ̸̠̮̗̪̳̑͂̑ẅ̵̛̗̈͘e̶̖̗̩͕̕r̴͈̫̾̈́ḙ̵̤̜͛̈͐ ̷͍̄̑p̷̟̲̂͆a̵̯͚̐̂̀̕͘͜ͅr̵͎̅̃̇̍t̶͇͇̞̘̎̀̈́ ̷̢͕̦͇̤̔̇͝o̶͙͆̎̄͝f̴̧͈̺͕̗̀̒̐̚ ̷̡̻̹̠̀̈́́ỳ̷̫͙̜̈́͌͝ộ̴̲ư̶͈͒͐̋̿r̸̬̠͈͓̙̽̏͠ ̷̙͇̦̽p̸̪̯͍͌̀̒͐̿e̴̢̘̞̘̔̆́͘͝ť̸̨̡̢͉̫͂̓̔͆ ̷͓̠͓̘́̄̃͝p̷͇̬͘ṙ̵̩̜̼͠o̵̲͕͊j̵̛̭͝ë̶͇̖͎́̓͛̋̔ç̵̻̠̱͓̆̒͐ț̸͂͑̆͂͝ ̶̥̉́̃̕ȁ̸̮̠̰̯̬͆̐̚ ̵̧̙̯̟̓͐̋͋f̷̡̹͎̈́̌̚ĕ̷̝̇̉̽w̸͈̎ ̷̬͑h̵̩͓̱̳͓̿u̶͈͌͌͒͘ǹ̸̝͙̦̦͖̅̐̈́͋d̶͍̞͙̩̽̈́̕͠ͅr̴̭̲̺̾̈́͝é̵̯̏͘d̷̟̮͗̌͌ ̷̮̆̂̉ỹ̵̢̲̼̒̅ȩ̵̺͕̟̣́ą̵͇͖͒̿r̵̜͇̩̔̅͆̏͆͜s̸͉͆̊̒͝ ̸̢̛̞̙͙̳͂͂̈́͆a̵͔̟͛g̴̦̳̩̲̕͝ô̵̡͖̘.̶͙̻̤̰͆͝͝͝ ̴̧͙̟̳͂̾̾̂͘͜Y̴̞̻̲͊o̵̯͍̒ṳ̷̻̣͔͕̏ ̴͚̲̐̽̚k̵̢͍̤̻̒̑̋̆ͅn̶͙̖̅̋͠ȍ̸͔̥̖̓͂w̶̢̦͚͉̪̑,̶̡̛̦̱̮͋̀̇̿ ̸̡̻̖̤̫̀̇̈́̂̈m̸̛̟̮̙̋͆͒ͅơ̴̖̑s̶͔̻͉̈͋̈́t̵̛̝̳͆͌̆ͅ ̶̛̜̙̭̀̓͒̏p̶̧̬͈͈͐̆̋͐̕ḛ̷̪̜̫̄͆͂͗o̴̬͍̱̐̾͝p̵̢̜̫̻̟̽̉̃l̴̺͚̓̉̎̈̕e̶̱͓̱̰̽̊ ̶̠̺͕̣̼̇d̵̹͈̖̩̝͗͑̅o̵̫̻̺̜̫̅̈́́͌͝n̶̛̠̳͔̻̽̚’̵̹̓͒͛ṭ̵̨̜̫̜̋ ̷͉̝̬͐̊͝t̶͉̩͓́̅͐a̶̩͚͇͠ḳ̵͔̞̏͆e̸̜͌͗̓̾̑ ̵̜̹̾̑̄̄̄k̶̻̠̺͚̈̌̐̋ȉ̶̢̼̯̦̀͋̍̌͜ṉ̶̦͇̎̊d̴̯̬̜̦̈l̷̢͎̯̼̼̒͒̿̒y̸̫̺͂ ̶̰̖̬͉͍̉͠t̶̥͖̮̦̎̿̎̋͘ò̵̠̣̂̚ ̵̧͓̎̔̎̇͝b̵͔̀̏̽ḛ̷̛̺̆̀̂ḯ̷̤̜̼n̵̡̟͓̦̍͜g̸̨̬͍̼̑̊ ̶̜͋̄p̷̬̂̓̎u̷̫̣̣̥̰̾̽̉̈́m̵̱͌̏p̴̦̼̂́́̑ͅe̵͓̎̋d̵͍̗͎̿̓͝ ̴̛̱͈̤̊̓͝f̴̝͚̼̆u̷̧͍̙̪̓̍̍̍̈ĺ̵̯̊l̴̺͔̭͋ ̶̮̦͗o̶̦̫̽̿̋̎͝ͅḟ̷̢̛̥ ̶̮̳̈́̀͘ċ̶̮͌̀̔ȟ̷̨͕̯̤̝̑͋̑̂e̷̡̞̰̠̰̍̀̕m̵̧̡̲̅͗i̴̝̪̭̽͛c̶͇̔a̴̹͍̩͗̍͂̈́l̶̞̫̋̎̎̍s̷̨̀͂̓.”

Aizen’s eyes widened. He automatically went over the death file in his head. Keichen Seiko, Lieutenant of Squad 8, died after nearly being hollowfied, serious injuries. Body never recovered. That was what it said. He knew better. His hand drifted towards his zanpaku-to. Seiko pouted. 

“W̴̢͊e̶̯̫̞̟̳̯͙̘͕͕̔̑̂͐͑͝l̶̪̲̥̼̳̉͐̈́͛͛̈́̎͑l̶͇͎̈̏̐͆.̷̺̖̟͒͜ ̸̣͖̱̲̬̖̦̫̞̦̀̏̋́͐Ȉ̴͋̿͑́̿͒͜f̷͕̾̚ ̴̝̝̥̝͓̣̖̥͍̓̏̿̉̏̅̿t̵̘̳̭̆͌̌͆̄͘̕͘͠͝h̶̛̼̘̫͉̗̰̻͉̦͛̽̀̆̏̄̕̕͝͝a̸̹͚͈̗̲̣͍͕͐́̔͛̆̃ţ̶̧͙̱̤̝̬̲̇’̶̛̹̼̜̝̝̗̫̑̋̏̏s̶̘̫̹̹̑̐̈́̏̏̌͂̕ ̴̳̪̙̘͇̥̗̝̯̰́̂̏̔̔̿̈́͒͘͘͝h̷͎͎͉͚͒̆̿̂̈́͛̏͋͠o̷̮̦͍̥̼̞̺͇͐̒͛̍̈́͗̈́̕̕̕̚w̷̢̻̞̰͎̽̆͛̽̈͘ͅͅ ̴̧͓͕̼̖̫̮̲̲̩̅̌̀̽́̚ÿ̸̢͕͓̮̙̺͒͋̔͑̓͠ǫ̸̙͎̼̜̻̜̐́̌̅̍͐̎̒̾͠͝u̴̢̨̫̯̙̹̟̻̟̭̽̀̇̿͒̓̈́̇͘͝ ̶̧͚͉̥̱̣̤͔͚̳̊̃̈́w̷̨̯̳͍̐̐̄̄͝ă̶̡̝̻̠̲͙͝n̸̥̐͌̐̈́̿́̅̚t̴̡̛̛̮̭͙̞̹̘̃̓̊̾̒͝ͅ ̵͇̘̱̝̪͍́̈͂̐̆̅̉̉́ͅt̶͙̩̮͒̃̒̈̓̅͑̇̒͘ȯ̸͉͓̮̥̣̩͕̈́̌ ̴̜̟̮̝̠͍̑͜ṕ̶̦͚̰̭̞̆̎̀̽́̆̈́̄͝l̸̟̘̮͚̬̲͇̎̆̂͑̓̋͜á̸͔̪͓̜͔͙ŷ̸̻̰͉̟͐͂̇̅͊͊͑̄̾́ ̷̨̨̥̤̬̬̗͖̙͆͛̐ị̴̘̰̈ţ̵̨̯͍̐̏.” 

Seiko pulled one of their dual zanpaku-to out. 

“S̶̢̳͖̗̉̓̈̐͌h̸̤̯̱͍̠̒͐͑i̵̧͉͊̓̀̈́͝n̴̢̦͓̝̞͊͊̄ȏ̸͓̀͂̓͘b̷̲̖͈̪͗̕ͅǔ̶̪̣̈́̅.” They called.

The more hollow-like side answered.

“Y̴͇͚̔̾́̚͝ẽ̴͓̾͗̅͝a̶̛̳͉͜ḣ̷̖̇̔͜?”

“P̶̨̨̥͕̉͆u̸̧͍̓̔̌̋̕͜l̸̮̘̗̦̇̑̃̏̄͠ͅl̴̢̩̦͈̟͉̮͍̃̎̓̌̏̀͋̋͝ͅͅ ̶͈͙̊͛̎͛͘͝y̷̧͇͈̤͔̓̑͊̑̽ò̸̡̼͎̻̖̗̘̉͒ǘ̶̙͖̫̬͖̊r̵̬̺̼͔̮̃͜ ̸͔̹͙̬͎̫̭̆̎̈́̑̈́̒̆́̈́͜͝͝s̵̨̝̟̻͓̓̈́̊͛͐̕ẁ̵̡̘̼̙̣̗̤̞̍͛̄̂̂̆́͘͠ͅo̵̡̡͈̼̻̿͒͑̽̅̊̈́͘͘ŗ̸̜͈͕̘͈̰͓̝̐̎̽͋́́͠d̶̩̤̥̬̯̞̣͂͐̈́̀̈͝ ̷̡̧̼̲̠̘̱͓̙̈́̇̈́̽̒ͅo̴̝͂̈́ů̵̩̜̪͚̟̮͇̰͕̝̳̋́̃͂̐t̷͔̏̃̆.̷̢̞̳̩͍̞̇Ẁ̷̨̼̠̰̳̉͛͗̑͑͠ḙ̷̡̧͓̖̹̭͕̜͔̤̈́̾̀̿̌͝ ̵̝̠̻̝̓̀̀͌͌̾͊͌̐̎g̷̱̼̋̍̌ë̵̢̢̡̢̝͚̘̪̳ţ̴̢̳̭͙͎͈̲͙̂͑̀́̊̇͝ͅ ̴͉̠̩̠̦̗̲̇̀t̶̨̢̠̰̫̩͇͔̫̋͜ȍ̴͎͎̱͖̈́̉̈́͑͒͋̋̀͝ ̵̱̗̀̍͂̊̉̎͗̊̌k̵̬͓̺͕͉̚į̶̤̦̦͎̒́̒̓͒́̾̔̕͠͝l̴̢̯̲̙̲͍̄̊̊̈́͋̂̅̈͝͠l̷̺̔̾̔̔͌̓̐̄͊͘͠ ̴͕̹̯͇̥̜̖̫͆̆̆̊̏Ç̶̼̣͕̖̣̳̱̻͗̂͘á̴͚̙̗̞͒̾̊͋̄ͅp̷̡̝͐t̶̢͈̯͍̪̠͙͚͈͇͛̑͒͝ͅạ̴̧̳͎̫̦̻̲͎͇͌̄͐̽̌̓͌̿͘͜͠͠i̵̡̫̹̲̮͓̯̯̫͈̿̋͗̉̅̔͌n̸̢̡̩̫̣̑͛̅̀͛ ̵̛̻̙̺̞̯̥͎̥̱̟̒̍̾͋̌̿͑̕͜͝A̸̬̥͈̰͈̩̘͠i̴̧̟̝̳͔̅͐̿͐̅̀̇̅̑̔z̵̹͙̰͇̱͌en.”

Later, when they left the captain lying on the ground, with far too many wounds to survive, the right side spoke.

“C̷̡̢̢̢̡̛̛͎̠̤͚̲̯̩̟͚͉͇̭̣̘͉̦͓̫̤̗̱̥͇̪̫͐͋̿̉̓̽͑͒̉͗͒̀̈́̅̒̈͛̔̒̍̈̎͐͌͑̚͘͘̚̚͜͜r̵̨̢̛̥͎͇̹̮͗̿̉͂͑͒́o̷̧̧̨̙̩̮̤̣͚̣̭͔̤̻̠̼͕̪̹̖̬̟͍̦̐̓̔͊́̾̅͑̏̀̎̀̔̄̈̉́͊̐̾͗̽͠͝͝ͅs̷̢̻̬̮̖͚̟̥̗̪̦͈̙͙̻̩͎̽̆̔̈̌̌̽͌́̂̋̃̓̎̑̚͘͜͝ş̵̦͙̫̙̫̣̥̦̖̠̙̦̳͖͇͖̻͇̝̞̘̠̜͍̟̖͛̒͋͒͂̃̈́̚͝ͅ ̵̢̣͈̯̼̺̬̫̥̫̺̝͇͖̍́͒̂̃͂̚̚ͅṭ̴̨̢̧̢̢̛̦͈͉̠̖̟̭͎̪̤͙̲̬̞̩̰̙͎̹͈͚̬̱̗̟͗͆̑͆͛̃͗̔̎̌̓͋̿̑̈̐͆̃̄̈́̚̕͜͜͠͠͠ͅh̷̨̛̛̦̺̯̣̩͓̋̍̽̌̽̔̒̽̉̇͛̌͌̆̏̉͆͌͐͊͑̏̓̍͗́̓͘͜͝ͅe̶̛̛̩̩̒̈́̔͂̏̾͋̇̈̽͌͌̈́̌͂̃͑͊͑ ̴̘̳͉͎̖͇̺͈͔̟̬̻̩̜͖̺͖̳̻̥̩̓́̿̄͊̾͑̏̏̑̈́͌́̂̍͑̓̑͛̕̚͜ḛ̵̡̢̡̢̩̦͕̠̦͙͚̭͖̬̰̓̾̔̈́̓̀́̇̈́̎̓̊̉͊͋̅̄͆̉̄͒̕͜͠ͅx̸̞̫̜̮͗͛̐̉͋ę̷̛̩͈̟̠̜̫̼̼̻͔̦̟̮̥̥̗̟̣͖̒͗̅́̐͐̾͑͐̓̐͑̕͜͠͠c̴̨̛̗͇̗͔̝̰͕̬̲̰̗̬͕̤̝̠̰̫̻͎͎̔͊͛̚͠ṵ̴͉̫̟̌̂́̃̎̇̈́̾̓̃͘̚͝t̴̢̧̧̛̛̛̙̝̩͍̙̝̰̘͔̲̦͕̩̺̜̖̺̭̤͚͙̭̤̗̰̂̑́̓̌͌̔̍̆̂̀͐́̊̾̎̅̂̄͗̋̽͐̑̚̕͘͘͜͜ͅi̷̢̢͔̜̙͇̤̩̩͓̘̮̫̤̙̲̻̜̫͕͍͇͚̩̱̝̩̙̿͂̎͗͊̔̄̉̌͌̔̏ͅo̶̡̻̞̘͈̍̾̅̆̀̂̂͑̇͝͠͝ͅņ̶̧̧̨̡̟̱͎͖̜̤̘̝̯̩͙̪̘̗̳͉̬̻̰͋̉̇̈́̏̑̋̂͗̀̊̊̈́̋̍̆̅̒͊̿̈́̐̊͐̋̒̂̌͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ȩ̶̯̙̘̽̈͂̀r̴̨̡̩̠̯̻̪̻̳̝͈͍͉̜̩̪͇̯̖̗͇͕̳̮͓̈́͆̀̈́̊̈̚,̶̧̧̱̦̘͈͙̯̻̠͔̦̦̰̯͇̹̥͇̯̞͚͙͔̱̭̙̲̯͕͕̝̍̅͒̒̌̎̈́̾̌̃͑̈́̑͘͜͝ ̸̫͈̥̽̎̓̏̈̈́̂͒̂̏͐͘͝a̵̡̪̜̣͈͎͇̘͍͉̗͖̖̙̬̖̰̪͔̻̪͉͔̼͙̣̤̮̪̳̙͐̓̉́̾̊̕͜͝͠͝ͅn̶̨̼̖̖̖̯͖̗͚̯̔̾̋̐͐͒̑̑̄̍̈͊̓́̏̂̈̌̒̑͗̓͂̉̉̌͘͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅd̵̨̢̛̛͉̹̺̰̤̒͋͗̄̍͛̌̈́̅̾̐̍̏̂̓̓̓̊͆̑̏̃̾̾̕͝ ̷̢̛͎̞̲̩̻̩̖͙̪̉̓̉͐̀̾̋̍́̄͛̂̋̄͐̆̈̓̓̊̽̈́̊̕̚͝͠͝y̷̡͙̲̺̙̰̙̞̯̺̻̹̗̰͙̺͙̠̠̬̹̩̙̣͉̻̿͆̓̌̕͜ͅo̷̢̬̰͉̝͙̼̻̲͐́̃͋̚͜͝u̸̢̢̗̣͈̣͖̮̙̙̟̭͎͔͚̬͍̪̺͍͉̫͙͊̐̏̔̋̈́̓̚ ̴̢̛͈̳̳͇̫̰̱̬̥͇̲̳̙͖̞͔͇̞͖̭͍̘̬̖͈̤̤̟̙̿̊͋̓̎͆̅͋͑͒̇͑̊͋͆́̂̈́͗̄͐̊̚̕͘͜͜͝d̷̲͓͙̐̓͛͝͝i̸̡̭̫̬̯̗̙̥̬̝̭̳̼̥͎̳͓̤͎͌̌̎͊͆̎͒͆̄̔͘̚͝͝ͅȩ̸̨̧̢̳̻̲̝̖̖͙̪̹̠̥͉̙͉̘̠͚͚̖̮̣̲̳͉̟̠̣͂̍̈́̿̀̍̒́̅̆̈̀̂͆͋̆̽̕͘͘͝ͅ ̴̡̨̼̮͕̹̙̻̹̺̘͔̝͔̣̱͙͕͖̝͓͉́̈́̽̓̿̒͑̒͆̇͒͆̀̎͌̿̀̊͐͒̔̔̀̅̋͑͘̚͘͝͝͝͝ͅs̶̢̧̢̡̢̰͎̱̱̘̲̘̯̳͚͔͎̮̤̟̜̬̖̲͖͖͕̭̦͛͆̄̈͋͆̂̀̃̓̊͗͂̀̃̌̉͛̄̎͐́̐͆̋͗̈́͠͝͝l̸̢̧̡̧̡̫͕̜͕͍̮̻̠͉̩̖̖̼̭̼̬̞̝͖̭̤͚̳̠̲̼̮̾̒̄̓͒̇̄̒́͂̾͜ͅȏ̷͓̱͎̪͖̱̹̜͉͙̬͖͈̦́̃̔̅̓̋͌̅̒͗͑̇́͑͆̋͛́̏̅̑̈́̏͌̉̈́̕̚̚͜͝͝w̴̢̥̹͉̺̥̲̹͕͓̻̭̦͎̣̱̟͙̦̱͙͇̃̇͛̀̌͠ȩ̷̜̭͙̙͔̤́̓̾́̎͑͌͝ŗ̸͖̬̬̠͓̝̹̳̮̘͖̯̬̠̘̬̼̜̰͔̯͎̦̪̹̗̔͂̄̓̊̏͒͊͒̒̍̈́̄̈́̕͠͝ ̸̛̤̳͓͍̄͊̽̉̅́͑͆̾͛͋̌͑́̑́̎͊̂̈́̊̈̌̀̒̆͋͋̐͘͠ť̵̡̼̣̖̘̟̗̼̊͊͂̑̐̒͒͋̽̀̾̓̏́̉͌́̀̃̏̋͘h̷̨̛̲̰̦̗̗̪̳̰̥̤͙̝̪̞̺͕̊̐̉̎̈̈́̀̒͑̈̀̉̃̔͌̿͛̏̆̆̇̎͋͝ͅa̸̢̛͎̳̯͔͈̜̤͋̈́̃̎̒̀̇͊͂̇̔̒͒́̿͆͊̐̾̑̕n̵͓̗͈̯̳̮̮̙̲̫̞̻̰̳͉̣͙͈̦̹̲̮̰͉̲̓̔̎̈́̏̆̃̂̇͒̆͛̀͐̇̋̽̄͊̋͗̈̒͒̚͜͜͠͠͠ͅ ̷̢̡̝̬͍̤̘͎̗̞̯̞͍̯̲̦͖̟͇̮͓͕͊́̽͛͒̍͆̍̋̓̔̀͋̀̂͆̑́̚͘͜͜a̸̞̻͉͖̻̩͙̥͖̦̥͇̞͙̲͕̟̮̹̪̖͔͐̀̓́̓͛͂̓̽̀͆̽̾͂̊̍̃̽͂̒̕͜͠ ̶̧̝͖̪̬̰̙̦̥͎̣͓̖͓͎̹̮̣͙̘̼͍̯̺̣̪͈̖͍͗̇̌͜ͅý̶̢̡̨̨̭͎̘̣͇̭̲͎̯̬̥̫̫͖̮̽̅̎̎͐͋͗̀̾̎̎̒̈́̇̅̀͂̐́͐̀̊̐̆̍̕̚͝͝͠o̶̤̹̰̊̈̐̌̏̀̈́͌̏̋́̈́̕͝͠͠ų̷̖̫̺̰͕̮̼̘̮̼̮̯͍̞̖͉̳̥͍̣̰̠̠̰̙̖̘͙̠̻̰͌̍͊̍̿̅̎͗͊͐̃̿̾̂̋͛̆͒͂̉͛̐́͆̓͒̂͘̚ͅ ẃ̴̨̧̠͔̝̱̮̪͖̙̣̙̝͎͙͓̪͚̏̅͂͝͠ǒ̵̢̨͚̳̜͎̩͖͍̫̙̻̗̖͚͉͇̞̻̖̙̺̗̮̤̮͎̠͙̏̈́̒̊̋̆̈́̉̐̒͘͠u̶̡̳̮̼̱̮̲͙͖͈̗̜̮̰̗̹̮̅̿̊̏̊͘͜l̸̢̡̻̲͕̝̺̣̂̑́̎̄̉̽͆̋̇̋͆̋͂͘͘͠͠͝d̸̲̝̳̞̠̗̤̜͉̣͇͎̝̰͈̫͍̞͚͐̔̉̐̿̔̀͒̒̈́͒̓͗̽̓̒̑̇̒̽͘͜͝͝’̸̛͓͔̠͎͕̳͙̹͙̱͖͖͚͇̪̋̾̓̀ͅv̸̛̩̼͍̺̟̝̹̬̩͉͖͕̱̠̀͋͆̑̋̃͆̏̆̽̈̈́̂͒́͑̓̉́͘͘͜͝ȩ̶̢͙̼͉̝̩̝̣̱̤̖͎̳̳̦̳̮̓̽̇͜ ̷̨͎̣̳̗̮͖̥͓̼̬̘̯̜͇̦̠̥̝͙̪̤̜̲͈͓̰̖̳͛̎͂͛̆͂̈̅̅͂̌̀͋̉̐̆̒͒̂̓̓͗͂̊͌̏̇̓̽͑͒̕̕͠ͅ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi can anyone tell me how to add pictures to my fics? Please? If someone does I’ll add a photo of the original character at the end. Also, if you beg, I might add another chapter. Which one, fighting Ichigo or meeting the head captain?


End file.
